Sweet About Carter
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Set after Game Plan parts 1 and 2. Max takes Beth out for a drink at the end of the case to make sure she's okay...


Title: About You Now

Title: Sweet on Carter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to the writers and owners of The Bill

Rating: I would say probably PG-13, but if you think its not, let me know.

Pairing/Characters: Beth/Max

Summary: Set after Game Plan parts 1& 2. Max takes Beth out for a drink at the end of the case to make sure she's okay…

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

Beth is in the locker room, she's looking at the bruise of her cheek, and she winces when she touches it. She was so relieved DS Carter was there with Monk's otherwise she really didn't know what he would have done to get the information out of her, and the thought made her shiver.

As Beth is standing there she hears a knock on the door

"Yeah" she calls out, and the door opens to reveal a safe and sound Max Carter.

"Hey, how are you doing Beth?" Max asks coming over to her

"Ive been better Sarge, but I am okay" Beth says.

Max gently turns her face to the side to see the black and purple bruise forming on Beth's cheek.

"I promise it looks worse then it is Sarge"

Max was gently running his thumb over the bruise.

"You want to go get a drink, I think we both deserve one" Max asked her.

"Sure"

So Beth grabbed her bag and they headed down to the pub.

Max parks his car and they get out and walk into the rather quite pub, both glad the rest of the relief or CID aren't there, as neither of them is in the mood for questions about the case.

"What can I get you two?" the barmaid asks the both

"Ill have a pint, Beth what do you want?"

"Large white wine please" Beth tells her.

Once they have their drinks they go and sit in a quite corner of the pub.

They sit there talking, and flirting for hours, until they here the last orders bell ring.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe we've been here for nearly 5 hours" Beth says.

By this point they are both pretty wreaked.

"Come on, we'll go grab a cab from up the road" Max says.

So they both get up, and walk out of the pub, Max bravely wrapping an arm around Beth's waist as they are walking.

Max hails a cab, and they climb in and Beth gives her address, she turns to Max, smiling up at him, and at exactly the same time they both lean in, as the last few days, or months of tension, that had been building between them came to a head, and they spent the entire 20 minute trip making out in the back of the cab.

When it arrives at Beth's Max pays the fare and they climb out, lips instantly attached again as soon as they get through the door of Beth's flat.

They loose clothes as they make their way towards Beth's bedroom, and fall onto her bed, finishing their night having drunken, but still very passionate sex.

The Next morning, Beth wakes up her head banging, but an arm wrapped around her hips and her head in the crook of somebody's neck, at first she doesn't remember a thing about last night, but a second later it all comes back to her… the case… the slaps… the pub…making out with Max in the cab… having the best sex of her life with Max. And she looks up at him, to find him wide awake and smiling down at her

'He obviously didn't regret last night either' Beth thinks to herself.

"Good morning" Max says leaning down and kissing her

"MMM Good morning indeed" She says

She snuggles further into Max's arms

"What time is it?" She asks

"Umm, about 10are"

"Okay, oh I forgot we were given the next couple of days off" Beth says

"MMM, Can we just stay here for the next 2 days?" Max says wrapping his arms even more tightly around Beth and cuddling down into her and the covers.

"I don't mind, I am sure we can think of plenty of things to do to amuse ourselves" She said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

And with that Max has pined her down under him and is kissing his way down her neck and collarbone, down the valley between her breasts and down across her very flat and firm stomach, down towards his target, which when he reached it had Beth squirming in delight.

End of Chapter 1, I would LOVE some feedback, as this is my first Max/Beth story, and id just love to know what you all think. Oh and if you think of a better title, do let me know, this was the only thing I could think off!!

xoxo


End file.
